


Happy Glitches in the System

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: Sometimes accidents can become something great.





	Happy Glitches in the System

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back(ish)! So as some of you might know I didn't have power for a while because of hurricane Maria, but I got it back a few months ago. I've been busy mostly with school but I got back into actively drawing a few weeks ago. So I had been meaning to do more POI fanart and I tried it one time but I just wasn't feeling it. 
> 
> I tried again yesterday but my tablet was glitching a lot and I tried to just go with it and let the drawing be messy and rough but both photoshop and the tablet were failing too much so I gave up. Today it was better so I tried finishing it a bit but still going with the whole glitchy theme and here's the result.  
> Sorry it's so so rough and undetailed (I suggest only looking at if from afar) but hope you like it!


End file.
